emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1686 (13th August 1992)
Plot Rachel hasn't seen Michael since he made a fool of himself. Alan is still determined not to lower his standards in the restaurant. He is flabbergasted when he receives a visit from the environmental health who think that he may be the source of an outbreak of salmonella poisoning. Dan is rounding up people for the disco. Rachel decides not to go when she hears that Michael is. Nick is also having second thoughts. Carol is enjoying Alan's discomfort as the environmental health accuse him of poisoning four diners. Lisa doesn't fancy the disco in Skipdale so Mark decides that he won't go either. Dan has no luck persuading Melanie either. The environmental health are going through Alan's fridge and kitchens very thoroughly. Poppy bothers Joe again. He lets her help him out. Jack is angry when Joe tells him that Frank isn't bothered about the Swaledales anymore. Jack has missed a good sale because of it. Elizabeth does not pick the best of times to ask Alan if she can hold her wedding reception at The Woolpack. Robert is calling Sarah "mummy" now. Alan cannot believe it when the restaurant is closed down by the environmental health until they can carry out tests. Steve meets Eric and Elizabeth while he waits for Michael. He admires her painting and she tells him that it is a minor masterpiece. Michael overhears Rick say that he is going to Canada for a year. He apologises to Rachel for getting the wrong idea, but she doesn't accept his apology. Joe is surprised to hear Robert say mummy when he takes Poppy up to the farm. Jack is appalled to hear that Frank is planning a driving range on good farming land. Nick is press-ganged into going to the disco. Archie is the first to pull. Alan invites Lynn to join him in a light supper and she accepts. Nick and Archie are not enjoying themselves. Dan makes a fool of himself and is chucked out for bothering girls. Rachel asks Alan if she can change her day off next week. She doesn't want it to be hard for Lynn on the anniversary of Pete's death. Melanie hears noises as she babysits in a cabin. Lisa calls round for a drop of milk. The lads have a takeaway. Someone taps on the window of Melanie's cabin and she screams as she opens the curtains to reveal someone in a mask. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Mary Finch - Deborah Fairfax *Dan - Julian Walsh *Rick - Julian Griffin *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Poppy Bruce - Anna Friel *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Notes *The final scene was cut when it was repeated on ITV3 in August 2019. Both the clown in the mask and Melanie screaming at it were censored, with the episode ending just with a nervous Melanie looking out of the holiday cottage window to see who was prowling about outside Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes